


Museums

by darkravenqueen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, This is just smut, bye, while appreciating my baby robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: “You have to be quiet.”





	Museums

The museum is filled with a lot of people of all ages. Andrew leads the way, his fingers intertwined with Neil's. They both are not really fond of big crowds, but they are here for a reason. Well, more for a person. Robin.

Neil can't help but feel proud of Robin.

She's been drawing and doodling since he's known her, Renee even got one of her drawings as a tattoo, and now her art is in a real museum for people to look at and to buy. She came so far from the shy girl she was.

Speaking of which. “Hey Andrew! Neil!” Robin beams at them. “I'm glad you are here!” She hugs Neil and then smiles at Andrew. “I haven't seen you both in ages.”

“Wanna show us around?” Neil suggests. 

“Sure! Can you believe that some people are willing to pay hundreds of dollars for my work? It's crazy!”

“You are really good,” Neil answers with a grin, being now the one in lead with taking Andrew through the crowd.

Robin shows them her favourite pictures. One catches Neil's eyes especially.

It's a watercolour painting with subtle colours. Two people in black coats sit on the edge of a roof while the sun comes up, drowning the whole sky in different shades of orange. It is from a viewer's perspective looking up towards them. If you look closely, you can even see the faint smoke of cigarettes by the persons.

Neil turns to Robin with raised brows. 

She just grins and shrugs. “You two are pretty inspiring, what can I say?”

Andrew is still looking at it, his gaze indecipherable.

Robin then gets distracted by a few fans and says that she will talk to them later.

They use the quiet now to sneak into one of the floors that is empty. Andrew's lips are warm on Neil's and he can taste the hot chocolate he drank this morning. It's breathy kisses, Neil's hands in Andrew's hair while the blonde drags him further down.

Andrew's leg slides in between Neil's legs and his breath hitches. He can't think too much about it, though, as Andrew's tongue enters his mouth. 

He feels his pulse speeding up and himself getting hard. “Andrew,” he whispers against his lips, his cheeks flushed. Andrew looks at him with dark eyes before shortly scanning their environment.

There is still no one around, but they can hear the quiet voices of people talking a few rooms further.

“You have to be quiet.”

Neil quickly nods while Andrew palms him through his jeans. He suppresses a sigh as Andrew tugs his jeans down, stroking his cock through the fabric. Then he tries to buck his hips into Andrew's touch, but the blonde holds him back and drops his hand.

Neil can't help but whine quietly, missing the friction. “Andrew,” he whispers again, closing his eyes.

He opens them again when he feels Andrew move along his legs. He got onto his knees, his gaze never leaving Neil's face.

Neil sucks in his breath as he starts mouthing his dick through the boxers, his finger barely stroking his tip. 

“I need you, Drew.”

Andrew takes Neil's dick out of the boxers, stroking it slowly, still looking up to Neil.

“This feels so good.”

He hisses as he feels Andrew's mouth around it, his tongue wandering from the tip further down.

Neil presses his fist to his own mouth to not moan out loud. He wants to be quiet like Andrew told him to.

It is hard, though, especially then Andrew speeds the pace up, hollowing his cheeks while still stroking Neil's cock.

Neil bites into his skin, even drawing a bit of blood while attempting to stay quiet.

He tips his head back as he feels closer to his orgasm, closing his eyes.

“Drew,” is the only thing that leaves his lips as he comes, Andrew sucking him completely off.

He breathes heavily while Andrew pulls Neil's boxers and jeans up again. Neil can barely feel his legs.

Andrew gives him another steamy kiss before taking a step back. 

Neil doesn't miss the bulge in his jeans. “What about you?”

“I'll be right back,” Andrew answers, heading in the direction of the toilets. 

Neil stays still for a while, catching his breath before going back to the crowd to search for Robin.

He finds her in the midst of a few other women. He doesn't miss the way Robin smiles at one girl especially, her cheeks slightly red.  
He steps to them. Robin doesn't notice him at first, her eyes not leaving the girl.

The latter, though, notices him and smiles surprised. “Oh. Hey. Robin, you have a customer.”

Robin's head snaps to him. “Oh, no. That's my former teammate and friend Neil.” She smiles. “This is Fabienne.”

They both give each other the hand and Neil eyes her a little bit sceptical. He hopes she won't break Robin's heart or otherwise -

“Where did you leave Andrew?” Robin asks, looking around.

Neil feels his heart skip a beat, still feeling Andrew's lips on him. “Um, he went to look around a bit. I wanted to talk to you.” Before Robin can question him, he quickly continues. “But I see you are busy. I'll come back later.”

Robin blushes while he vanishes back into the crowd, back to the picture they inspired. 

He feels a hand next to his and instinctively takes it. Andrew stares at it too.

“It's really pretty,” Neil means. 

Even if Andrew wanted to say something – what Neil doubts – they get interrupted as a man announces the prices for which the drawings were sold.  
They are all really decent prices – starting with 100 bucks, going up well into the thousands. He smiles at Robin who seems to be touched.

“And now to the picture that brought the most – tremendous 65.000 dollars – for Rooftop, bought by Mr Minyard.”

Neil looks at him in surprise while the crowd roars, then smiles brightly. “You like it too.”

Andrew just raises his brows. “You couldn't take your damn eyes off it.”

“Thanks,” Neil says, squeezing Andrew's hand.

Robin also comes through the people towards them, her eyes wide. “Andrew, that's so much money, are you -”

“Yes. It's very good.”

Robin smiles softly, shortly taking Andrew's free hand. “Thank you.”

Andrew just shrugs, but Neil knows better. He leans onto Andrew while the crowd claps for Robin again. Maybe they should go to museums far more often.


End file.
